wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lucent
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | NeonStar the NightWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Active, friendly, fierce |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Science, Imagination, Research |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Silver and grey |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Arctic Wolf |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | (not found yet) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Personality | Happy and sometimes mad |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 10 (20 human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | animus researcher |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWings and the RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Research |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | RainForest |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Oak as a sister |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | NightWings and RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | the one who annoys her the most |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | she rather be a loner |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Morrowseer, Blaze (blaze wont settle on fashion though), and Coral (for some unknown reasons). |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Animus magic and fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Claws, fire, and animus magic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | (rather be a loner) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "as you see, science is about figuring out, same as researching" |} |} Lucent is a 10 year old dragon that does research with Oak. She does enjoy researching much instead of making medicine like Oak does. She mostly do new ways to battle although, she sometimes fail and make mistakes on her battle test. Although, Oak and Lucent isn't sure why she (Lucent) have a red stripe on her face, connected at the bottom of the eye to the bottom of her chin like a clowns face (not too creepy, just a stripe running down to her chin) She does get mad though. If she gets mad, she would start using her animus magic and teleport the dragon out and she will start to continue researching. She also be insane and starts to kill victims who annoy her the most. But she would rather teleport them out that killing random dragons. She is strict about dragons safety, although she is still researching how her parents died after a few moments after her egg hatched. She still continues it today and researching the area of her home. Sometimes at night, she gets insane and started to kill dragons away from her tribe. She did enchant herself from getting insane after using tons of her magic but at night is when she started getting insane. At day, she tried to make a potion to try and not getting insane at night time. She is a assistant sister of Oak, but she does need tons of help when it comes to complicated stuff. Like battle tests that she came up or help her research minerals and rocks (different kinds) that she found underground or above the ground. Of course she doesn't just do research. when she have a break from Oak, she rests or party with her tribe and sometimes invite safe and good dragons. Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Animus Category:Hybrids Category:Characters